A Macbeth Fairy Tale
by MitterNatch
Summary: The entire Macbeth play, written for children.


I was told to do a Macbeth Fairy Tale, for english class. One that was safe for children to read and explained the entire story. This is what I came up with...

**Macbeth's Story**

Once upon a time, there lived a noble called Macbeth who fought bravely for his king, King Duncan. One day Macbeth and his best friend Banquo were traveling back from battle to see King Duncan when they came across three strange witches, their noses hung low on their faces like a beak of a cruel bird.

"Hail, Hail, Hail Macbeth! You shall be king!" They chorused, gigantic, gnarled grins, gyrated their twisted green faces. They then turned upon Banquo told him he would not be king but his offsprings would become king.

On the way back home, Macbeth was excited to tell his wife, Lady Macbeth about what the witches had said, but Banquo warned him sternly, "Do not trust the witches; they are as sly as foxes and as cruel as a cat with a mouse." But Macbeth would not listen to his friend, instead he began to think of ways he could become king.

When Lady Macbeth heard of the witches words she jumped to the chance. She wanted to be queen and Macbeth to be king so the two could live a life of luxury.

"Oh Macbeth, Macbeth, lets kill the king!" she suggested, and Macbeth considered the idea. Macbeth shook his head, "But is it the right thing to do?" he asked his wife, his brow creased with worry.

Without a second thought she chuckled and nodded, "Of course it is, now, let us throw a party and invite the king!"

And so they did and the king and his two body guards decided to stay the night at Macbeth's house. The king did not suspect a thing because Macbeth and his wife were so nice to him.

When the night fell upon the land everything seemed full of noise to Macbeth. He could hear a distant owl 'who, who, who-ooing' while he crept silently into Duncan's room, like a lion on the prowl. Before Duncan woke up, Macbeth had killed him.

He quickly regretted what he had done and asked his wife for help, but Lady Macbeth shook her head and told him he had done the right thing, that now he would become king and rule all the land. She then took charge and boldly blamed the body guards for the death of the king.

When Malcolm, Duncan's son, heard of the bad news, he thought that someone would try to kill him next and he ran away in fear of his own life.

Suddenly, Macbeth was chosen as the new king, the witch's predictions had come true at last and he and his wife were filled with happiness; however, deep down inside, Lady Macbeth felt very sad that she had helped kill King Duncan and she began to feel sick. She did not want to crush Macbeth's joyfulness so she did not tell him how she felt.

Macbeth decided to have a feast for becoming king and he invited all his rich friends to the party. However, a man named Macduff did not come. He did not trust Macbeth and he secretly believed that Macbeth had killed the king, not the body guards.

"I should find Malcolm, the real king and reveal what Macbeth really looks like: a slithering snake!" Macduff told himself one night and he gathered his things and went to search the land for Malcolm.

Back at the feast, Macbeth began to worry that Banquo would find out that he had killed the king. This was because Banquo knew that the witch's magical words come true!

Macbeth paced his room back and forth, "What if Banquo's prophecy comes true as well? Will I not be king anymore? Will someone steal my throne, as I have done to King Duncan?" Many thoughts crept into Macbeth's mind as he continued to worry, so he finally decided to send his three evil servantsto slay Banquo and his son, Fleance before they reached the party.

When the three bad guys found Banquo, he was with his son. They killed Banquo but before he died he called out to his son, "Fleance, Fleance, run and hide there are wolves about!" and Fleance escaped before the bad guys could get to him.

While at the feast, Macbeth is stricken with fear when he sees Banquo's ghost appears before him, sitting in his chair. Then it hit Macbeth that, Banquo, his best friend was dead, and it was all _his_ fault. He leaves the feast feeling terrible about what he has done and goes to visit the three witches again. He wanted to know more about his future, he was scared for not knowing what was to come.

The witches had foreseen Macbeth's second arrival, however while they waited they plotted ways to trick Macbeth. They thought it would be funny to make him think that no one could hurt him.

"Help me witches, I am not sure what to do." Macbeth demanded.

The witches looked Macbeth over and gave a bone chilling laugh, "No one can harm Macbeth, Macbeth is made of steel!" but they purposefully forgot to mention that there was one person who could kill Macbeth.

Hearing this news boosted Macbeth's confidence. "I am invincible!" He thought with a grand smile. "No one can hurt me!"

Bust just then a floating head that looked a lot like Macduff appeared before him. Macbeth knew then and there that he had to get rid of Macduff's family. Just as Macbeth turned to leave the witches called after him, "Beware, because when the wood's sprout legs, the end draws near." Macbeth was confused by this, but he did not think much of it at the time.

So after he left the witches camp he called forth his evil servants again and ordered them to go to Macduff and kill him; however when they got to Macduff's home they could not find him anywhere, so they killed Macduff's wife and child and left.

Far away, and after some hard searching, Macduff found Malcolm in another land, hiding in a castle from Macbeth.

"Please help me, Macbeth is a trouble maker and he needs to be stopped! You are the true king of this land and we need you back!" He begged Malcolm and with some persuading Malcolm agreed and they gathered a tough army and set off to Macbeth's dark castle straight away.

Meanwhile, Lady Macbeth had become so over come with guilt with the guilt of Duncan's death that she had become very sick. A doctor had come to check up on her and he did not bear good news. When the doctor tried to tell Macbeth that his love was not doing well, Macbeth would hear nothing of it, he was too busy trying to rule the land, he had no time for his wife! The very next day Lady Macbeth died from her sickness and Macbeth suddenly felt very alone.

"What have I done? I have become so blind with my thirst for power that I have ignored my dear wife." Macbeth sobbed to himself. He found that lately he was losing friends and he was slowly becoming very lonely. He had killed his best friend and his wife had died from a sickness he did not try to cure! He felt terrible.

At that very moment a servant ran up to him and bowed, he seemed to be in a rush, "My king, the trees are moving as if they have legs!" Macbeth was suddenly overwhelmed with fear, he remembered the witch's words about the trees.

There came a battle roar and the castle became alive with the clanks of steel, Macbeth's castle was under attack! Macbeth was confident that he would not be killed and he ran into battle, he was not sure what he was fighting for anymore.

He then came across Macduff who turned cold eyes toward him. He drew his sword.

"I've heard what you've done to my family, Macbeth! You killed my wife and child! I vow, I shall have my revenge!" Macduff roared in anger and the two began to battle.

Macbeth shakes his head in defiance and wields his sword in confidence, "You cannot slay me, no body can slay me!"

"Macduff shook his head in anger and bellowed, "No, you are mistaken; I am the who can kill you, Macbeth!" and with a swipe of his sword, brought down Macbeth, putting a sudden stop to his life.

Following Macbeth's death, Malcolm was named king of the land and everyone lived happily ever after...

**The End.**

I feel that this story could have gone so far xD If only I could have put more detail into the death scenes. It would have been awesome. But thats what a fairy tale is, its a story made for little children. But what parent would want their small child to read Macbeth, of all stories. I mean really...


End file.
